


Small Hours

by ellebellebab



Category: Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebellebab/pseuds/ellebellebab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are all working tirelessly during E3 but sleep isn't necessarily the first thing on their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Hours

A long, dry coughing fit woke Bruce up with a start and he felt disoriented for a moment, his ears were ringing and his muscles ached and he groaned softly as stretched his body out, carefully moving Sean’s arm from where it was flung over him, making sure not to jostle him.  
  
  
The rest of the boys were sleeping soundly, _thankfully,_ he thought. E3 had already worked them hard and it was only the second day, the strain was definitely starting to show. Lawrence and Matt hadn’t even showered or eaten when they’d gotten home, choosing instead to get to sleep as soon as they could. He didn’t blame them, his need for food and a hot shower to wash the convention grime off had only just won out over sleep himself. They were lucky if they all got seven hours at the most to sleep and that was only if they left the show floor as soon as it closed which was a far reach.  
  


Bruce tried to clear his throat a few times, instantly annoyed at the little relief it brang. He sighed instead of trying to get back to hang onto the last remnants of drowsiness and struggled to get out of bed without waking any of the guys up. Besides a grunt from James and a sniffle from who he presumed was Joel he succeeded and turned to watch them for a moment, smiling at the way Sean instantly spread out into the space on the bed he’d left before moving into the kitchen to get something for his overworked throat.  
  


He knew he’d been yelling a lot and although he’d rolled his eyes every time Joel had grinned and told him to _'turn his hearing aids up grandpa'_ he just couldn’t avoid it. Everything was loud and microphone or not he wanted people to hear him. He was just thinking about maybe stopping somewhere on the way to the convention tomorrow to get some throat lozenges when he jumped nearly out of his skin.  
  


He’d thought all of his boys had been asleep in bed but apparently one had decided to forgo sleep. All he could see was Adam’s face illuminated by his laptop and Bruce grimaced, even in the dull light from the screen Bruce could still see the exhaustion etched into his face.  
  


_“Adam?”_ he tries softly, putting his hands up in apology when the man in question jumps at the intrusion.  
  


“Oh hey. What are you doing up?” Bruce shakes his head at Adam as he moves to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and gulping half of it down quickly. “Oh, yeah you yelled _a lot_ today.”  
  


Bruce took another gulp before twisting the cap back on and taking a seat next to Adam at the dining table, “Yeah yeah, I’m old I get it. The better question is what the hell are you doing up? I thought you came to bed hours ago.”  
  
  
Adam leaned back in his chair and sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face “Matt slept like two hours last night so I said I’d finish stuff up tonight but we just have so much fucking work to do. Every year we say we’ll be more prepared for E3 I don’t know how we never are.”  
  


Bruce’s simply hummed in agreement, his heart honestly hurt because Adam’s voice was so small and he looked on the verge of tears and Bruce knows that feeling when everything is so overwhelming because there’s so much to do and not enough god damn hours in the day to do it. So he does the only thing his sleep deprived brain can think of in that moment and grabs Adam’s hands, running his thumbs over the soft skin of the underside of his wrists before leaning in and capturing his lips in a kiss.  
  


It’s slow and sweet and Bruce can practically feel the tension begin to fall from Adam as the man untangles their hands and wraps his arms around Bruce’s neck. It doesn’t take much more convincing for Bruce to pull Adam into his lap, deepening the kiss instantly when he hears a soft moan build in the back of the man's throat.  
  


He runs his hands over the expanse of Adam’s back as they continue to kiss, eventually settling them over the curves of his ass and feeling his dick respond to the way Adam was slowly grinding against him. The lust filled fog in his brain cleared for a moment long enough to pull back, breath coming in short and fast.  
  
  
“Adam, _Adam wait_ , you’re tired you should go to bed” Bruce whispered, feeling his quickly hardening cock throb at the feeling of the man biting at his neck. What was supposed to be calm and comforting was quickly becoming a problem for them both and he wasn’t sure either of them had enough energy to fix it.  
  


Adam replied with a slow, arduous thrust of his hips, grinding down against Bruce and brushing his lips against his neck “Suddenly I don’t feel very tired” Adam stuttered, and Bruce felt his stomach tense at the way Adam’s gravelly, wrecked tone already had him gasping.  
  


He bit his lip as Adam continued wreaking havoc on his neck and clavicle, “But, Adam, E3, we should sleep” he tried, throwing his head back as he struggled to keep a grip on the situation and not just bend Adam over the kitchen table.  
  


He felt the man shrug from his position in his lap, before suddenly he was gone. Bruce blinked against the darkness of the kitchen and eyed Adam warily who crossed his arms, “Well if you don’t want to fuck me then it’s fine, I’ll just go jerk off.’ And with that, Adam kissed Bruce swiftly on the lips and left the room.  
  


He sat shell shocked for a moment at the situation, adjusting his hard on in his pants and glancing at the video Adam had been processing before he’d interrupted him relieved to see that it was nearly done and could probably be finished in the morning. He glanced at the time, weighing up the value of four more hours of sleep on top of his already minuscule two hours and was just about to go to bed and sadly, _tiredly_ push his libido down when he heard a soft moan.  
  


He was out of the chair in the kitchen and down the hall to the guest room in record time, pushing the door open and watching slack-jawed as Adam, already naked and in the middle of the bed, fisted a hand over his dick, little short moans coming from the back of his throat. The man looked up at Bruce, a smirk settling on his face, “I thought you were going to bed?” and it sounded a lot more like a challenge than a question.  
  


Bruce didn’t give sleep another thought as he shut the door carefully behind him so as not to wake the others and slipped his boxers off, crawling onto the bed and lowering himself over Adam, batting the man’s hand away from his cock and replacing it with his own after a quick lick down the middle of his palm.  
  


The room was lit by the low hanging moon drifting through the window and Bruce watched in awe at the silvery outline of Adam beneath him, head thrown back and mouth slack as Bruce teased the head of Adam’s cock, spreading the pre-cum falling from his leaky tip over his length.  
  


Adam’s breath was coming in short and fast as Bruce continued to fist his cock and he leant in to flick his tongue over the man’s nipples, feeling the small nubs stiffen under the attention from his mouth. He moved his head back and blew cool air over them, grinning when Adam moaned at the extra attention and pulled Bruce in for a rough kiss.  
  


He was panting against Bruce’s mouth now, sloppily pressing their lips together every so often and Bruce couldn’t help but rut against Adam’s thigh, the friction was too delicious a mixture of too much and not enough. “Bruce, _fuck_ , Bruce please, I need _more_..” Bruce willed himself to stop, his hand and hips stilling simultaneously as he gritted his teeth against the overwhelming need to grind against Adam until he was coming.  
  


Instead he moved to lay next to his boyfriend, placing a hand on Adam's hip to stop the man from rutting up in search of much needed friction and pressing soft kisses to his forehead and cheeks, “What do you need baby?” he asked softly, feeling his heart flutter at the frustrated sob Adam let out, “Please just fuck me, _please?_ ” Bruce smiled, shushing Adam with a deep kiss before turning to the bedside table where they kept all of their supplies. His hand closed around a bottle of lube and he made quick work of squeezing some onto his fingers and warming it up.  
  
  
Adam was already gone, his cock flushed and leaking against his stomach and his eyes screwed up tight as Bruce quickly and carefully opened him up adding two then three fingers until Adam was fucking down against them, a mess of words falling from his mouth hardly decipherable besides the soft mentions of Bruce’s name and a continuous pleading of more.  
  
  
Bruce wasn’t fairing much better, his cock was sensitive and he was sure he wouldn’t take very long after slipping into Adam’s tight, wet heat if the way his body responded to his hand lubing himself up was anything to go by. Finally he lined himself up with Adam’s stretched hole, pushing the man’s knees up until he could lean his hips against them and he could slowly push himself in. He couldn’t help but groan as he watched his length slip into Adam, the feeling of being inside him almost causing him to come right there and then. He looked up and saw Adam’s mouth open in a silent _‘O’_ and he worriedly leaned forwards, reaching a hand out to stroke the man's cheek,”Baby, are you okay?”  
  
  
Adam simply nodded slightly, eyes opening and looking up at Bruce in a way that made his heart feel like it had completely stopped, “I’m fine, p-please _just move_ ” he sobbed and Bruce obliged, thrusting out slowly before snapping his hips forward, grabbing Adam’s legs and holding them against his sides for more purchase as he found his rhythm, fucking Adam in long hard strokes and watching the man fall apart at the seams beneath him.  
  


He heard himself starting to garble nonsense into the air the words falling from his lips fast, “You feel so good Adam, so fucking tight and hot, I love fucking you, do you like it when I fuck you? Like feeling my cock inside you? I could fuck you all day, make you come over and over again. Would you like that? Like me to keep fucking you until you don’t even know your own name- _fuck_ Adam” Bruce groaned, unable to articulate his words beyond a low moan as he watched Adam throw his head back, writhing as he rode his orgasm out, his cock untouched and spurting come against his stomach as Bruce continued fucking into him, the way Adam was squeezing around him had Bruce’s hips stuttering as he lost his rhythm and it wasn’t long before Bruce was coming too, thick ropes of come filling Adam as Bruce blinked against the stars behind his eyes and murmured sweet nothings at Adam, thrusting a few more times as he rode out his orgasm.  
  


Eventually when they were both too sensitive and their hearts had stopped beating out of their chests they broke apart, Bruce falling with a groan onto the bed next to Adam and grinning at him lazily, “Well that was something” he whispered, reaching a hand out to push away the hair on Adam’s forehead as he hummed in response. “Who needs sleep?” Bruce laughed before getting up with a sigh, moving from the bedroom to the bathroom across the hall and wetting a hand towel, grimacing at the neon numbers flashing at him from the dock sitting on the sink.  
  
  
He re-entered the guest room, shutting the door carefully behind him and starting to carefully clean Adam up, throwing the towel into the corner of the room when he was done with a wet slap before laying down again and gathering the other man in his arms, pulling the blanket over them both and closing his eyes “We have to get up in three hours” he said, feeling Adam sigh heavily in his arms.  
  
  
The room was quiet for a moment and Bruce felt himself starting to slip into dream-like unconsciousness before he heard Adam speak again, “Totally worth it” he mumbled. Bruce simply pressed a kiss to his forehead and hummed, it _totally_ was.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be uploaded ASAP!


End file.
